Many ECL-based instruments for conducting biological assays and medical tests utilize a reusable flow cell. For an example of such a system, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,531. The performance of such flow cells are affected by many factors including, for example, background signal noise, signal drift, electrode etching and carryover. The presence of background signal noise reduces the measurement sensitivity of an ECL-based flow cell. The development of ECL measurement signal drift over time decreases the reproducibility of assay measurements. The deterioration of ECL electrodes due to etching reduces the efficiency of ECL generation. “Carryover,” the accumulation of residuals in the flow cell from prior measurements, reduces the reliability of ECL measurements.
An improved flow cell and flow cell components are needed to provide improved performance and increased operational lifetime for ECL-based apparatus.